


需要搭把手吗？

by Pearlson613



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlson613/pseuds/Pearlson613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我做过截肢手术，当我下车的时候一个陌生人冲我大喊大叫，因为他觉得我占用了残疾人专用车位，于是我把我的义肢拿下来扔了他一脸，你看到了这一幕结果笑得太厉害不得不使用吸入器。”<br/>来自65pinkroses的prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	需要搭把手吗？

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenofanything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofanything/gifts).
  * A translation of [need a hand?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057954) by [queenofanything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofanything/pseuds/queenofanything). 



全食超市（Whole Foods）的停车场停满了车，嬉皮士和郊区居民们像无头小鸡一样到处乱窜。山姆先让史蒂夫下了车，自己去远一点的地方找车位，史蒂夫可感动坏了。北风猎猎地吹，寒冷已经让他的哮喘蠢蠢欲动了，从停车场边缘大老远走过来大概会让事情变得更糟糕。在等他室友的空闲里，史蒂夫的手指一阵发痒，很想找点什么把这熙熙攘攘的场景画下来。他在观察别人的方面可是个老手了，这会儿依旧兴致浓浓地四处张望。

大喊声盖过了购物者的琐碎嘈杂，史蒂夫转过身看到一个中年女人正大声呵斥一个刚从车里下来的男子。她训诫他的时候短发一点一点的，两个小孩在绕着她疯跑，撞翻了超市门口的展示板，其中一个捡起一个苹果向着过路的购物者扔过去，但这个妈妈似乎没注意到。

“你们这代人就是这么堕落的！你看你，都没钱去理发，现在居然还偷占了个残疾人专用车位，就因为你懒得走那几步路吗？那别的真正有残疾的人怎么办？我们这个社会完了！”女人的咆哮声越来越大，吸引了一小群人。从史蒂夫占据的有利位置看去，他能看到那个男人的皮卡停在了一个残疾人车位。他的前挡风玻璃上明明白白地贴着证明的标签。

那个男人，看上去比史蒂夫自己也大不了多少，面对着女人的长篇大论直挺挺地站着。史蒂夫可不敢想象被一个完全陌生的人这样侮辱是什么感觉。要是他自己的话，大概早就发火了，绝对的。山姆在给他拉架这方面是个好手。事实上，史蒂夫已经准备过去跟这个妇女好好交流一下他此刻的想法了。

“嘿！保安！”那个女人冲着超市的保安招手，他们也被这场骚动吸引过来了。“你们不该对这个做点什么吗？这个年轻人不该在这里停车！有真正残疾的人需要这个车位！”她接着说。终于男人不再怪异地站着不动，他碰了碰自己的胳膊。

当那个男人把一只仿生手丢在那个愤怒的妇女脚下时，人群中发出一阵惊呼。他瞪着她，左袖管空空荡荡的。妇女眨了眨眼，对着她高跟鞋边的义肢目瞪口呆。

史蒂夫爆发出一阵大笑，打破了沉默。其他人很快也笑了起来，还伴随着一阵阵的欢呼。史蒂夫笑得太厉害了，他有点呼吸困难，眼睛里开始聚起泪水。在这样寒冷的天气里，他的大笑很快就变成了一场哮喘发作。他一手插进口袋里摸索着吸入器，一边挣扎着呼吸。穿着这么多层衣服，他很难找到吸入器在哪里。一阵惊慌中史蒂夫甚至不知道自己有没有记得带一个在身上。

当他疯狂地翻遍全身的口袋时，其他人也注意到了他。最后他找到了吸入器，深深地吸了一口。他在路边坐下来，双肩还在剧烈起伏。

“你还好吗？”一个声音从他头顶传来。史蒂夫泪眼朦胧地抬起头，看见那个戴着义肢的男人俯身靠近。他低头看着史蒂夫，长长的棕发落在脸庞。史蒂夫努力点了点头，向这个陌生人露出一个虚弱的微笑。男人回以的笑容差点又让他无法呼吸了。

“很高兴我让你笑得这么开心。为了弥补刚刚差点害死你的事，容我请你喝杯饮料谢罪怎么样？”他提议说，伸出一只手准备把史蒂夫拉起来。史蒂夫愉快地接受了。

“我觉得在刚刚那一出好戏之后应该是我请你喝饮料。不过当然好啦。”


End file.
